Tom Clancy's The Division - TEST
by WWII Enthusiast
Summary: Test chapter, final version will be posted upon good feedback. Update: 12/28/14 0213 PST - Test chapter uploaded


**A slight test story for the upcoming game "Tom Clancy's The Division" coming out in 2015. This is based off the gameplay presentation of E3 2013 and 2014.**

* * *

**Brooklyn, Dark Zone**

**Dark Winter**** +16 **

**Strategic Homeland Division (SHD) Platoon 51 "Team 1"**

**Operative Angie Hunter**

I surveyed the area, scanning the area, monitoring civilians. Then, gunfire erupted from a distance...

"All right...this store is empty." Joshua came out, along with Brandon.

"You heard that gunfire?" I asked.

"Yeah. Let's check the map."

**Map - Activated**

The ground revealed a map of New York. We checked the radio frequencies.

"...Border of the...water, back in to west... Pin down! At the police... Fuck! I've been hit!...zzz..." The radio scanner reported

Brandon suggested, "Let's head over to the Station. It's close by."

"Yeah. Let's go." I agreed.

We walked towards the next street.

"Hey, we got some civilians on the left." I spotted

Through my contact lens, The computer ran a infection test, on both the man and woman. The man went white, and was cleared.

Joshua called out, "The woman went dark. Beyond treatment. You'll have to leave her Angie."

"Damn it. Copy."

Then, Grace and Helen reported in, "Hey guys, we got you on our map, heading your way."

Joshua responded, "Sweet, cool. Meet up at the intersection at Water Street."

"Got it."

We moved up, and stopped at the intersection.

"Hey, there's something at those pipes." Brandon reported.

He jogged over to it, and we followed.

"Think we should investigate?" He asked.

I denied, "We should check later. Wait for the other team to get here."

"Okay. Let's move to the police station."

"Hey guys." Grace and Helen walked in.

"Hey. Let's go."

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Joshua called in, "Gunshots... let's move."

We moved towards the police station. As we near it, we see the parking lot empty, only the police cruisers there.

"Maybe they're inside." Helen suggested.

"Hang on, I'll pulse." I told them.

I pressed on my smart watch, and the police building revealed about 10 red labels.

"Oh... wow, that's quite a lot." Joshua commented.

"Yeah... I'll go in and draw them out." I rushed towards the door, and prep a flash grenade. "I got Pulse and 'Group Heal' loaded, so go ahead and change your skills."

After silently entering the locker room, I hid behind the main lobby, "Ready."

"Copy, we're ready." Grace reported.

I threw the flash, followed by a smoke grenade beneath me. I start to run out, "Coming out."

"Get that bastard!" I vaulted over a car, and see my team firing.

"Shit!"

"Got one!" Grace reported.

"Good shot." Helen commented

I called out positions, "Two on the left. Three on the right."

I emerged and fired my MP7 at one hostile, and took him down.

"Okay, Josh and I got turrets deployed." Brandon called out.

"Angie they threw a Molotov!" Helen alarmed

I ran to another car, and I felt heat behind me.

"Good call, thanks." I responded, firing at another enemy. But the bullets were a bit much... forcing me down.

"Easy... Easy... Man... these guys are tough."

"My health is low..." Josh reported.

I activated Adrenaline Boost, and gave syringes out.

"Here you go." I said as I tossed them.

"Thanks!" They said happily.

"On the right."

"Got him!" Grace cheered.

"Shit... turrets' down." Brandon said.

"Three of 'em left." I reported.

The men pushed forward, And the rest of us followed.

Then one more came up, hitting us hard.

"Watch it! Watch it!" Grace warned, "Must be an elite."

"Yeah. Someone distract him." I ordered.

"Hold on, I got firefly." Brandon reports, "Here we go. Get ready."

He threw up the drone, and it emitted a bright light, blinding him.

"Go go go!"

"Fire Fire Fire!"

We all fired our weapons...

"Come on!"

It seemed like forever, but he finally fell down dead.

"Nice job guys." I commented

"Let's move in." Joshua walked inside the station, "You coming?"

"Yeah, right behind you." Helen responded.

We cautiously walked into the station.

"We got some cops locked up, Angie?"

"Got it." I moved towards the cells, and shot open the locks.

The officer came out and thank us, "Woah... thanks... Hey, I heard of you guys. There are two officers in the other cell, get them out will ya?"

"More officers..." I walked over to the adjacent cell, and shot open the lock.

"We have an armory in the back. Code is SH1023."

"Thanks."

"You the leader?"

"Temporary. Our squad leader is on a mission."

"Okay, thanks again."

**Police Building - Water Street - Brooklyn: Secured**

I found a map, and scanned it.

**Map update: Uploading... Upload complete. **

**SHD Database Update: Operations Base Under Attack - Manhattan: 2 days ago**

"Hey, let's move!" Helen called out.

"Coming." I answered.

I followed Helen to see the others at the armory, looking at the equipment.

"Take the box Angie. You earned it." Brandon said, pointing to a weapon crate.

I opened it, and see a rifle.

**Weapon: Mk.16 AR (SCAR-L) **

"Oh sweet gun. Like our squad lead." Grace said, looking over my shoulder.

"Except his is the Mk17." I reminded.

"Let's go out. Angie, got the flare?" Joshua asked

I responded, taking the rifle, "Yep, ready."

As we walked outside, we see a bridge, leading to another part of the city.

"Woah... check out Manhattan." I said

"Squad lead and team 2 is over there right?" Grace questioned

"Yeah. Hope they're okay..." I pulled out a flare gun, "Extracting!"

I pulled on the trigger, and the flare was launched, "90 seconds."

"Contact on the left!" Brandon alerted.

"Hunker down boys!" I ordered, "Get ready!"

"It's a group of scavengers. Watch out."

"Okay, 75 seconds! Ready guys? We can do this."

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Manhattan**

**Dark Winter +16**

**Strategic Homeland Division (SHD) Platoon 51 "Team 1/2"**

**Squad Leader Alex Henderson "Team 1"**

"All right girls, all set? Good. So, here's what we know..." I brief the two teenagers in front of me.

**Map - Activated**

"So, the Base of Operations was attacked two days ago. Platoon 52 was in this area. They report massive casualties. Which is why we were sent to support them."

One of them asked, "Where are the boys?"

"Scouting ahead. Making sure we can move as safety as possible."

Her sister spoke up, "Do you know anything about Platoon 52?"

"I do. During Dark Winter, they suffered 80% casualties. Out of 20 operatives, only 4 made it."

"Oh my god... And now?"

"Right now, they report only two of them are left."

"Jesus...You sure about this?"

"I'm sure Kanade...I'm sure." I removed the map, "Let's move. Yuki, take point."

"Copy." She moved ahead, followed by her older sibling.

We moved towards the subway rails, and looked around.

"Looks clear." Yuki reported.

I see some sleeping bags, some food... and some baggage.

"Hey, we got a reading here. Restricted." Kanade reported.

I walked over to her, and I looked at what they had found.

I informed, "It's an ECHO reading... From the last train out."

**Activate ECHO**

**Estimated Time: 15 days ago**

"Everyone was in a panic, got some people reported missing... no way..."

"What is it?" The girls asked

In a orange ghostly form, I see a girl, held against her will, being taken away by a man.

**Yui Tachibana: Missing**

**Lead: 57th Street Station**

"Your younger sister... I have a lead on her location."

"Really!? Yui!? She's still out there?" Yuki asked shocked.

"Yeah... at 57th station. Let's check it out after we cleared the base."

We moved out into the stairway, to see 4 SHD operatives.

"Hey Yuzuru, Ayumu." I greeted

"Hey. Here are the 52s." Yuzuru reported.

"Name's Lucas. Lucas Kouki. And my partner is Dawn Hikari." They introduced

"Your Japanese names aren't surnames." I said.

"Well, our foster parents decided to do that." Dawn told me, "You can check our data."

**Lucas Kouki  
****SHD Platoon 52  
****Age: 17**

**Dawn Hikari  
****SHD Platoon 52  
****Age: 17**

**Both are adopted children. Their family name were disregarded upon being taken into foster care. Unknown if they are biologically related or not.**

"Hmm..." I wondered, "So you are unknown to be siblings?"

"Yeah... we're not." Lucas reported

"Got it..."

**Update: Platoon 52**

**Kouki, Hikari: Both are not biologically related**

"Hey! Did you just update our bio!?" Dawn was shocked...

**Seemed to be in a close friendship**

"Don't put that down!" Lucas demanded

"Don't worry." I chuckled, "I'm just teasing you."

**Remove: Close Friendship statement**

"Okay... Alex." Lucas smirked, "Let's see your bio."

"Wait...wait..."

**Alex Henderson  
****SHD Platoon 51  
****Leader  
****Age: 20  
**

**Access Denied - Level 20 (Lieutenant Equivalent) Command Access Required**

"Aww man!" Lucas whined

"Let's just go guys." I said, shaking my head. "All right we're about to reach the base. It should be near by."

I walked forward, and I emerge on the surface. The light shortly blinded me, but the area was more or less the same as Brooklyn.

"Every one of you will just be dead by the end of the day, unless you surrender now! And I mean right god damn now!" A voice emerged follow by some agreements by others "Yeah! Give it up!"

I look around to my right, and see some armed people

"On the right." I whispered, "We got Elites in front of the base."

Lucas whispered again, "Great... it's those same guys. They forced us out of the base."

"Take cover." I ordered. I hid behind a crate, and the girls hid beside me.

"We got some guys behind that over turned truck. Let's take them out first." Yuzuru suggested.

"Good idea. As quietly as possible. Attach suppressors." I head to the truck, and took a sniper position on top of it. I attach a silencer to my Remington Model 700 Rifle.

"Three of them." Ayumu reported

"All right, I got Pulse and Seeker." I informed

Yuki replied, "Sis and I Got 'Group Heal'."

"Got Tesla and Flame turret." Ayumu responded

Yuzuru reported, "Got a firefly, and a normal turret."

"Lucas, Dawn, any skills you got?" I asked

Lucas nodded, "Same as you, Alex."

"I got 'Group Heal' and Firefly." Dawn responded

"All right. Get ready guys." I announced.

"Deploying a Tesla." Ayumu placed a electric mine.

"Hang on, I'm getting into position."

I moved into a good over look position.

"Ready?"

"Yeah ready." Yuzuru answered

"Let's do this!" I emerge and shot a hostile.

"Up there!" His partner alerted.

But he step into the Tesla, shocking him like a taser.

"Get the last guy! The last guy!" Lucas alarmed.

He start to run away. I tried to take him down, but he went out of my sightline, "He's too fast!"

"Hostiles! Over there! FIRE!" Someone shouted.

"We got incoming!" Kanade shouted

"Find cover!" I ordered

I see team 2 set up in cover, and 52nd behind them.

"There's too much!" Dawn shouted scared

"Alex! Look out!" Yuki warned

Something landed next to me... a grenade!

"Holy..." I jumped down from the truck, and it detonated a second later.

"Damn! These guys are nuts!" I complained, "Pulsing!"

The surroundings reveal 7 hostiles right now, with 3 more in front of the base.

"Alex you're exposed!"

"I need some help here!"

Lucas and Dawn rushed up to the concrete in front of me, firing their weapons.

I rushed towards them and took cover, "Switching weapons..."

"Copy, I got 'ya." Yuzuru complied

I took out my Mk.17 (SCAR-H), fitted with a Holographic sight, and an FN40 MK.13 EGLM (Enhanced Grenade Launcher Module).

"Woah! Where did you get that?" Lucas asked in awe.

"Kouki! Stay focused!" Dawn reminded

"R...Right. Sorry."

"All right... there's three in front of you." Ayumu spotted.

"I'm deploying firefly!" Yuzuru reported

I see a drone rushed above us and towards the three hostiles. It emitted a flashing light, blinding them. I emerge from cover, and fired at them. All of them fell down.

"Move up!" I ordered. I vaulted the wall, and took cover by a train station entrance.

"Another one!" Yuki spotted, "Right at the entrance of the station!"

That's right across from me...

"Alex get him!"

"I'm being lit up!" I reminded as I covered my head from gunfire.

"It's all you dude, we can't hit him!" Lucas 'cheered'

"Great...Okay! I got him." I emerge and see the enemy across the railing. I armed my EGLM, and fired my 40mm high explosive grenade. It scored a direct hit on his chest, making a liter of organs and blood.

"... You didn't have to do that." Kanade tired to reason

"You want to take back New York, right? Is that why you joined?" I questioned.

"But that's... unnecessary." Yuki responded

"'Extremis Malis Extrema Remedia'."

"Wait... what does that mean?"

I rushed up towards the entrance on the Base. I took covered at a car, and reloaded my rifle.

"Move!" I yelled out

Lucas rushed towards me, "I'm moving!"

Dawn tried to stopped him, "Lucas wait! The elite!"

Gun fire emerge, and it stuck Lucas in the leg. He groaned in pain and felled down in front of me.

"GAH! I'm hit!" He screamed in pain.

I rushed up to him and pulled him behind the car.

Dawn rushed up to us, and started to tend to his wounds. The other boys came up and deploy turrets to cover.

"Two hostiles left! Behind the next car!" Kanade informed.

I moved towards the right side of the car, seeing it empty. I sprinted and took cover at the next car, the two elites firing at me.

"You want a piece of this!?" They taunted.

"Shit... we lost the turrets." Yuzuru cursed.

Yuki and Kanade came up towards me, and reloaded their rifles.

Damn... these guys won't stop firing.

"I can't get a shot." I informed

The other team at the other car responded, "We can't see him."

"Hang on, I'm deploying Seeker."

I activated a Seeker Mine, and placed on the ground. It rolled up towards the two hostiles. When it reached them, it launched up, and exploded into micro bombs, causing major damage to them.

The two elites were stunned, and stumbled.

"NOW!" I shouted

Yuki, Kanade, and I raised, and fired our rifles dealing major damage towards them.

"COME ON GUYS! ATTACK!"

The others rushed up and started to attack the elites.

"Come on... come on..."

"Just die already!" Ayumu complained...

Suddenly, the enemy regained their composure, and start to attack again.

"DAMN!" I cursed, "BASTARDS!"

Just then, a drone suddenly appeared, and launched a missile at the Elites... killing them...

"Whoa!" Lucas cheered

"Hey guys." A familiar voice came out...

"Angie... good job."

"Thanks. See you later... we'll meet tomorrow night." And the drone flew off.

'Dawn' then introduced us, "Here is the Base of Operations. We should get our Medical Room online. We got plenty of food and water. Should be enough for 100 people for 100 days."

"That means we should get more." I speculated, "I head out."

Lucas then followed me, "You'll need some help. I know this area well. There's even Blackmarkets out there. Got some insane stuff."

"All right let's move!"

We rush off

The girls called out, "Be back soon!"

* * *

**Extremis Malis Extrema Remedia - "Extreme Evils Extreme Remedies" (Desperate Times calls for Desperate Measures) - Strategic Homeland Division (SHD)**


End file.
